La sangre que nos llama
by Morgan Stardust
Summary: Por fin Al a conseguido abrir la puerta y llego a la ciudad de Munich en busca de Ed, pero encontrara más que eso, conocera amigos y familiares...[cáp.2 listo!]
1. Esperanzado en encontrarte

**N/A:**hola lectores XD ando muy feliz ultimamente...bueno disfruten mi felicidad XP ahora pongo una nueva historia donde veremos a los Elric vivir en Munich junto con Heiderich y les pasaran un buen de cosas...bueno, los dejo leer ;) ...espero ke dejen review X3 

La sangre que nos llama

Por: Xelli

Cáp.1: Esperanzado en encontrarte

Las calles se veían grises y tristes, la guerra los había dejado mal, ese tratado de Versalles les puso todo el mundo de cabeza, sí, Alemania no sería la misma. La ciudad de Munich se encontraba llena de penurias, poca gente conservaba el ánimo de antes, no había gran apogeo y mucho menos dinero, el marco se había ido al suelo y sólo les quedaba vivir del oro que aún poseían algunos. Por estas deprimentes construcciones caminaba un chico, no podía tener más de 17 años, se veía pensativo y algo perdido.

-…No sé que hacer..-se dijo en voz baja.

Las personas lo veían inquietas y algo distantes, sus ropas eran peculiares, eran algo coloridas para lo que estaban acostumbrados, se les hacía especialmente raro el saco rojo que portaba. Él notó como se lo comían con la mirada, decidió que lo mejor sería, antes que nada, tratar de parecer "normal". Antes de caer en esa ciudad, él había adquirido un poco de oro, pensó acertadamente que al menos el oro debería representar algún valor considerable en ese mundo, y así era, por ello no tuvo el mayor problema al comprarse todo un nuevo atuendo, más acorde a los lugareños. Ahora sí estaba listo para buscar, no sabía muy bien como lo haría, pero buscaría en cada rincón de ese mundo de ser necesario, pero encontraría a esa persona.

Por casi más de una semana exploró la ciudad, visitó cada edificio importante de esta para ver si encontraba algún indicio que lo ayudara, este día en particular caminó sereno hasta la universidad de Munich, no era que esperara encontrar algo ahí, pero un lugar con esa gran cantidad de libros de seguro llamó la atención de su hermano. Recorrió las instalaciones sin mucho éxito, pero pensó hacer algunas preguntas concretas.

-Disculpe..-llamó Al a la señorita en la oficina principal.

-Si jovencito, ¿en que té puedo ayudar?-dijo amable la mujer.

-Necesito saber si hay un Elric en la universidad-habló algo nervioso

-Lo lamento…-habló algo conmovida al ver el brillo en los ojos de Al, este quedo algo decepcionado, creyó que encontraría algo, pero la mujer le sonrió-…Apenas hace unos meses que se dio de baja.

-¡¿Entonces estuvo aquí!-su mirada se llenó de alegría

-Sí, fue profesor algún tiempo…pero, ¿a cuál buscas, al padre o al hijo?-recordó la señorita que habían dos Elric en los archivos

-Papá..-musitó Alphonse y luego salió de su asombro-ah... ¡al hijo!-aclaró al fin.

-Te tendré la información para mañana, se supone que es confidencial pero se ve que es muy importante para ti, así que te ayudaré-sonrió cálidamente

Alphonse se mostró muy agradecido y se despidió, no sólo había dado con el paradero de su hermano, también encontró a su padre, jamás había visto a su padre fuera de las fotos, o al menos no que recordara…

Salió corriendo del lugar para sacar toda esa emoción que lo invadía, pero en lo que andaba inmerso en sus pensamientos doblo una esquina y se estrelló estrepitosamente con alguien más, ambos cayeron al suelo seguidos del sonido de varios rollos, probablemente planos o algo por el estilo.

-...Lo lamento, fue mi culpa...-habló primero Al

-Yo también estaba...-pero se quedó sin habla. Los dos se quedaron atónitos, Alphonse no salía de su asombro cuando el muchacho enfrente suyo comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

-…¿Pasa...algo?-fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir al joven Elric.

-Jaja..-se calmó un poco- ¡adivino!...te llamas Alphonse Elric y dices ser "alquimista"..-logró decir divertido el hombre

-Sí…-susurró incrédulo-pero ¿cómo lo sabes?…¿conoces a mi hermano...o a mi padre?-dijo por último, entusiasta, ignorando el hecho de que ese sujeto era idéntico a él

-A Edward…¡desde luego!-contestó recogiendo sus planos-mmm…me presento, soy Alfonse Heiderich-dijo alegre extendiendo su mano.

-Pero…-balbuceó de nuevo impresionado-No importa…yo soy Alphonse Elric, tal y como ya dijiste.

-¡Je! De seguro Edward se caerá de espaldas cuando te vea-Alfonse sonaba entre divertido y asombrado.

-¿Podemos ir con mi hermano?-casi suplicó Al

-Me temo que en este momento esta ocupado, tendrás que esperar hasta la noche-Alfonse sonaba tan amable, tan…como él mismo.

-No importa, si ya esperé siete años un día más no importa..-ambos coincidieron en su expresión calmada

Una vez que recogieron los planos de cohetes de Heiderich caminaron platicando por una de tantas avenidas desoladas, hablaron de su parecido, de cómo Alfonse no creía ni una reverenda palabra de las "historias" de Ed y ahora probablemente le reprocharía el que tenía razón después de todo. Al cabo de una hora y media llegaron a un barrio de clase media algo acogedor comparado con el resto de la ciudad, por un momento se detuvieron en lo que Alfonse abría la puerta de un pequeño edificio.

-Bien…pues bienvenido a casa, supongo que te quedarás con nosotros, no es muy acogedor que digamos…pero no es tan difícil de pagar la renta..-habló cordialmente Hei

-Gracias..-dijo entrando Alphonse

Lo primero que vio fueron las escaleras, abajo sólo había una pequeña bodega y una puerta que parecía conducir al local cerrado de junto, luego siguió al muchacho hasta el primer piso, en éste encontró el primer apartamento, de nuevo espero a que quitara el cerrojo y luego entraron.

-Este es mi departamento, el de arriba es de Edward…pero no tengo la llave así que te quedarás hasta entonces aquí-explicó tranquilamente dejando las cosas sobre la mesa.

-¿Llegará muy tarde mi hermano?-preguntó algo distraído husmeando un poco

-Seguramente…-esta vez sonó algo apesadumbrado, y desvió su mirada topándose con el reloj en la pared-¡Dios mió, es tardísimo…te dejo, estas en tu casa, es que se me hace tarde para ir a mi trabajo…¡lo siento!-dijo rápidamente al tiempo que tomaba su chaqueta y salía de igual manera

Tras cerrase la puerta y escuchar el estruendo del hombre bajando por las escaleras se quedo en silencio total, por dentro se sentía sumamente ansioso de ver de nuevo a Ed, no podía imaginar como sería, solo lo recordaba de niño y tenía algunas imágenes de adolescente de él, pero nada de lo que pensara podría compararse de seguro. Tomó asiento en una de las delgadas sillas de madera, el lugar era pequeño, solo podía divisar un par de puertas más, seguramente el cuarto y el baño, supuso. Miró la estufa y posteriormente la nevera. Y algo llamó su atención, los rollos que cargaron todo el camino, curioso los observó, eran planos de algo, no entendía mucho pero parecían artefactos voladores o algo parecido, él no había visto algo como eso en Amestris.

Casi sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido, pasaron varias horas en lo que estaba recostado en la mesa, pero, un pesado ruido lo despertó, escuchó el subir algo cojo de alguien, se quedó expectante con su mirada fija en la puerta, lo oyó llegar al primer piso y luego seguir subiendo, algo le decía que debería de ser Edward, para terminar percibió como se abría la puerta de arriba y luego algunas pisadas justo sobre de él. Algo nervioso salió del departamento, miró hacia arriba con una mano en el barandal de la escalera, notó que no había más pisos que el siguiente, definitivamente debió ser Ed, Heiderich dijo que vivía arriba. Subió lentamente, sentía que el corazón le explotaría, y al fin se poso frente a la puerta, tocó levemente, y la puerta se abrió…era Ed, si, no cabía duda, aún si no lo hubiera visto en años lo reconocía. Ninguno hizo nada, la mandíbula de Ed casi caía al suelo de la impresión, pero en vez de eso el que cayó fue el mismo muchacho, Al se alarmó, al cabo de unos segundos, recogió a su hermano y se introdujo por completo cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-...¡Hermano!-llamó agitándolo un poco para que despertara

-…-abrió sus ojos, no salía del asombro-…¿Alphonse?...

-Sí, te encontré hermano..-dijo cálidamente el joven.

El instinto de Edward fue abrazarlo, aún si era una más de sus alucinaciones no la dejaría escapar, lo sintió, era la calidez de su hermanito, la misma que su madre le expresaba, no era una visón más por el exceso de trabajo, era real, estaba junto a su hermano que no creyó volver a ver o tocar, o inclusive saber si estaba vivo.

-pero..¿cómo?-espetó sin más el mayor

-Te busqué…y encontré la manera de atravesar la puerta..y..aquí estoy-explicó simplemente Al.

-Yo también traté de regresar…pero es imposible sin alquimia desde este mundo…me alegro tanto de que estés bien-lo abrazó otra vez

Los dos se sentaron a la mesa, no era muy diferente a la de Heiderich, hablaron un tiempo casi por reflejo, aún no se lo podían creer, después trataron el tema de cómo Al llegó hasta ahí, recordando que al menos iría mañana a agradecerle a la oficinista, Ed le dijo que trabajo un rato investigando para la universidad y le confirmó que su padre investigó con él, al tiempo que ejercía de profesor, al parecer habían hecho las paces. Luego Alphonse le contó que tenía sólo 17 años y no 21 como debería, y el desafortunado hecho de no recordar los 4 años de su vida de armadura, pero Ed dijo que no se preocupara, que estaría bien mientras estuviera sano y feliz.

-…Bueno, ya es muy tarde, debemos dormir..-comentó Ed al miar al reloj dar las 2 de la mañana

-Sí…tengo tanto que platicarte y preguntar, pero imagino que estas cansado…-Alphonse esbozó una sonrisa comprensiva

-No te mentiré, ¡estoy agotado!-aceptó con una gran sonrisa estirándose un poco en la silla y se paró de ésta-Ven, durmamos…tendrás que dormir conmigo, no hay otra cama..lo siento-se disculpó abriendo una de las tres puertas que habían en el departamento, era ligeramente más grande que el de Hei.

-Está bien…creo que te lo hubiera pedido de todas formas-lo tranquilizó Al

-Es como cuando niños…-recordó en voz alta Ed-…solíamos dormir juntos cuando teníamos miedo-

-…Te extrañé - le susurró Al sentándose en la cama al tiempo que Ed se quitaba sus prótesis.

-Y yo que pensé que me darían por muerto y ya…y la incertidumbre de no saber si lo conseguí, pero ahora me has quitado un peso de encima…-le palmeó la espalda con la zurda.

-Te quiero hermano, eres mi única familia, tú y papá..-Alphonse se acostó y lo abrazó tiernamente.

-…No la única-musitó Ed y Al lo miró curioso-...No me hagas caso, ya mañana te llevarás unas cuantas sorpresas…-le sonrió, esa sonrisa que sólo hacía cuando tramaba algo.

Continuará…


	2. Familia

**N/A:**Bueno, he aquí el segundo cap, se que me tarde un poco pero espero que despues de esoto siga todo un poco más constante. Esta sin betear. Dejen review por fa´;) 

Cáp.2: Familia…

_Se sentía liviano, no había más dolor, no más culpas, algo de melancolía quizás…se encontraba en esa inmensa nada, percibió la esencia de su hermano menor, luego se topo con Envy, le dijo una sarta de cosas a las que respondió sin inmutarse en su serenidad, tras verlo perderse entre las manos de la puerta, se quedo solo de nuevo… vio unos calidos rayos de luz iluminar el todo, el lumbral desapareció, en su lugar se formo un majestuoso campo, frondoso como ningún otro, y frente a él apareció una figura._

_-..Edward..-susurro esta al abrazarlo-…aun no puedes pasar..- dijo con voz tierna._

_Ed alzo su mirada aun en el abrazo y noto que estaban justo debajo de un arco de mármol blanquecino y resplandeciente, y él se encontraba fuera del jardín._

_-…tienes cosas por hacer, para que puedas entrar…o solo caerás en la puerta…hasta entonces te espero…querido hijo..-concluyo apartándolo de si_

_El muchacho sintió que caía de espaldas, al tiempo que un soplo frió lo recorría-…mamá!-_

---------------------------------------------

-…mamá…-hablaba en sueños el hombre.

-…hermano, despierta!-lo sacudió un poco Al

-..mmm?.. Al-al fin abría sus ojos encontrándose con el rostro preocupado de su hermano-..pasa algo?-

-hablabas dormido…-dijo ya más tranquilo el menor

-ah…eso mismo decía Hei…por cierto, tendremos que organizarnos, habrá mucha confusión por los nombres..-decía ya más despierto sentándose en la cama

Alphonse había pensado igual de alguna manera, pero antes de que pudieran tocar el tema escucharon unos gritos desde la entrada del edificio.

-Edward! Alfonse!.. podrían bajar un momento!-era una mujer.

-hay! Es verdad!-recordó Ed repentinamente, y comenzó a ponerse sus prótesis- en seguida bajo!-grito en respuesta.

-quien es hermano?-pregunto curioso Al también vistiéndose para bajar

-ah! Ella es Glaciel, ella es la dueña de la florería de alado y nos renta este lugar-explicó casi cayéndose al ponerse deprisa los zapatos

-entiendo…-afirmo Alphonse listo como su hermano

Los dos hermanos descendieron presurosos, al llegar a la puerta se encontraron con la mujer que Ed dijo, estaba esperando a que el taxista que la llevara terminara de bajar sus maletas y algunos paquetes del vehiculo, ella se veía arreglada y parecía llegar de un viaje.

-buenos días Edward-saludo la mujer

-…buenos días Glaciel, mira te quiero presentar a mi hermano Alphonse-dijo Ed mostrándole al joven-ella es nuestra casera Glaciel Hughes-

-mucho gusto!-estrecharon sus manos cordialmente-…recuerdo que dijiste que tu hermano estaba en otro país, o no?-

-sí, pero al fin pudo venir para estar con nosotros…-a lo que Ed le miro interrogante y la mujer supo enseguida a que se debía, solo respondió apuntando al auto.

Al no entendió nada, pero no se sorprendía, aun así estaba tratando de ver que era "eso" que de seguro estaba en el auto.

-….ven Al,-le llamo Ed con su mano y le susurro al oído-te vas a llevar una gran sorpresa-

Con otro ademán le indico que se quedara parado, su hermano mayor camino hasta mirar por la ventanilla y prosiguió a abrir la portezuela del coche con cuidado, después se inclino dentro y se tardo un momento así, los ojos de Al se abrieron como platos…su hermano, sí, su hermano saco aun niño pequeño, no podía tener más de 4 años y estaba profundamente dormido en los brazos de Edward.

-…hola...no me vas a saludar?…-susurro enternecedoramente Ed al pequeño

- eh?...papá!-reacciono el niño abrazándose hasta con sus piernitas del hombre-te extrañe mucho!-

-yo te extrañe más!-afirmo Ed dándole un beso en la frente-mira…ese de allá, es tu tío, es mi hermano….anda salúdalo-le hablo al niño mientras lo posaba en el suelo

-hola!-dijo con una sonrisa, era idéntico al mismo Ed- yo soy Alphonse Elric, y tú como te llamas?-concluyo sus saludo el pequeño

-_"le puso mi nombre…"- _pensó mirando a su hermano buscando una respuesta, y luego retorno su mirada al niño-..ho-hola..yo soy Alphonse Elric…como tú-

-papá, se llama como yo!-llamo emocionado el niño.

-sí, se llama como tú..y como el tío Hei…-sonrió Edward al ver a su hijo para después dirigirse a su atónito hermano-sí Al, soy papá-le dijo concretamente al joven-.

De todas las cosas que pudiera haber esperado del rencuentro con su hermano mayor la más remota era que tuviera un hijo, por ende se había casado. Al solo sonrió al tiempo que llevaba una maleta y al niño en la otra mano, era muy simpático y sus ojitos castaños denotaban emoción.

- papá habla mucho de ti..-comento el pequeño Al

-oh…tenía tiempo que no nos vemos..-respondió Alphonse.

-de seguro iremos a ver al abuelo..-siguió hablando el niño-note que papá cojea y eso solo pasa cuando se descompone su pierna-explico sin más.

-pues tienes razón como siempre!-era Ed que les dio alcance en la escalera-pero primero hay que desayunar-

Tardaron un rato más en poner todas las cosas que la mujer traía en el local, Edward le explico a su hermano que ella solía hacer estos viajes a una provincia cercana para traer semillas para vender posteriormente las flores, a eso se dedicaba, y en esta ocasión se llevo al niño para que se despejara un rato de la deprimente ciudad de Munich. El pequeño solo había llevado una valija así que después Ed comenzó a hacer el desayuno.

-sabes cocinar!-dijo Al tanto como una duda como en burla.

-claro que se cocinar-respondió algo molesto al tiempo que cortaba unas papas-y no lo hago nada mal-

-como as cambiado…-comento Alphonse en tono neutro

-solo he aprendido algunas cosas, tenía que adaptarme …-en su rostro se dibujo una melancólica sonrisa-…y como dicen, o por las buenas o por las malas..-

-si…y, como conociste a Heiderich?-cambio de tema el joven.

-tratando de regresar pensé en usar cohetes, por ello viaje un tiempo y nos conocimos ya que él y unos amigos investigaban combustibles para cohetes-contaba amenamente Ed-, luego de eso decidió viajar conmigo hasta Munich…y aquí seguimos-

- y a todo esto..-Al se escuchaba algo avergonzado- qué son los cohetes?-

-es verdad no los conoces…son artefactos capaces de volar y alcanzar velocidades increíbles..veras muchas maquinarias interesantes -Ed explico en breve

Así paso un rato y se sentaron a comer, el niño apenas alcanzaba la mesa, Al siguió preguntando algunas cosas para aclararse el panorama, pero tenía una pregunta en mente que no estaba muy seguro de decir, aun así se atrevió a preguntarla.

-hermano..y..tú estas casado?-las palabras de Al parecían haber congelado todo y solo se escucho el caer de una cuchara al suelo.

-…soy viudo…ella murió-balbuceó al recoger la cuchara.

Alphonse se sintió mal, había tocado un punto sensible, hasta su sobrino lo miro desaprobadoramente; procuro guardar silencio después de eso.

-tengo que ir a comprar algunas cosas, después podremos ir con nuestro padre-rompió Edward el silencio al hablarle a su hermano-cuida un rato de…-pero se detuvo confundido y los miro interrogante- desde ahora tú eres Aru y tú Al-

-bueno!-contesto el niño, o como dijera Ed, Aru

-..como decía…Al cuida un rato de Aru-sonrió Ed antes de salir

-tío Al?-llamo el pequeño sacando de sus pensamientos al joven que aun miraba la puerta tras haberse cerrado.

-que pasa?-el niño le indico que se acercara

-no se debe hablar de mamá-regaño Aru-eso pone triste a papá-

El muchacho se limito a asentirle a su sobrino, tenía razón, y no solo eso, unos cuantos recuerdos llegaron a su mente, era como escuchar a su hermano decir que no deben mencionar a su padre o su madre se pondría triste; definitivamente eran padre e hijo. Al cabo de una hora más o menos llego Heiderich acompañado de Ed, se habían encontrado camino a casa, el muchacho rubio se veía pálido pero decía que estaba bien, por lo visto su trabajo era agotador, o había algo que no decía. Edward trato de no hacerlo notar más y tomando a su hijo y hermano salieron a visitar a Hohenheim quien vive casi al otro lado de la ciudad.

-como los automail no funcionaban papá hizo estas prótesis para mi, pero no son muy resistentes.. –platicaba Edward de camino

-ya veo…y ahora te arreglara la pierna..-comento Al

-lo cierto es que suelo arruinarla muy seguido, más la pierna que el brazo de hecho-dijo Ed algo distraído con el niño

-pues de que trabajas, imagino que por eso se descomponen frecuentemente-Alphonse esperaba no estar molestando con la pregunta.

-si es por eso, trabajo reparando maquinaria, es un trabajo pesado pero no importa..-sonrió, pero era esa sonrisa que ocultaba algo detrás.

Tras una larga caminata llegaron, no era una casa más grande de donde ellos vivían. En realidad Ed se preguntaba si estaría en casa ya que se olvido de llamar por teléfono primero, Alphonse estaba algo nervioso, no recordaba haber visto anteriormente a su padre, pero definitivamente deseaba verlo, para ya no olvidarlo. Ed toco a la puerta, se escucho un ronco hombre decir que enseguida abría.

-hola!-Aru fue el primero en saludar en cuanto Hohenheim apareciera en el lumbral.

- y a que debo la visita…-dijo el hombre al levantar al niño y mirar el saludo seco de Ed.

-pues…necesito un arreglo y…para que vieras a tu hijo prodigo-Edward se hizo a un lado dejando ver a Al.

-..hola papá..-hablo quedamente Alphonse

El hombre se quedo sin palabras, luego de bajar a su nieto miro incrédulo a su hijo menor, sí era él, justo como lo imagino, ya no era más la armadura que conoció en Rizembull, sin más su reacción obvia fue estrechar al menor de sus hijos.

-oh Alphonse, pensé que jamás te vería de nuevo-lo miro apartándolo de si por los hombros-te pareces tanto a tu madre…siempre le dije a Edward que lo había conseguido, y ahora estas aquí de carne y hueso- realmente era mucha la dicha de Hohenheim.

No tardaron mucho en encontrarse sentados en la sala marrón tomando una tasa de té, platicaron de muchas cosas, la mayoría carecían de importancia, realmente era una escena muy hogareña. Después de un rato Hohenheim paso a su taller para reparar la pierna mecánica del mayor, mientras hacía eso Ed explicaba algunas cosas de este mundo a su hermano, inclusive de vez en cuando su padre también comentaba al respecto.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Estuvieron fuera todo ese día hasta la tarde, antes pasaron a la universidad para que Al agradeciera a la secretaria, y al llegar a casa los edificios se pintaban de naranja con la luz del atardecer, en la acera barría tranquilamente Glaciel al mismo tiempo que su esposo aun con su uniforme de oficial le ayudaba metiendo algunas cosas al pequeño negocio, todo indicaba que estaba lista para cerrar.

-buenas tardes oficial Hughes-saludo Edward

-metiéndote en problemas de nuevo?-fue la respuesta del hombre

-solo fui a visitar a mi padre, a propósito, le presento a mi hermano Alphonse-dijo Ed mientras cargaba a su hijo

-mucho gusto, espero que no seas tan problemático como Ed-sonrió Maes estrechando la mano del joven

-no causare problemas..-Al se notaba algo abochornado

Después de reír un rato entraron en su casa, los hermanos acordaron compartir la cama un par de días, al menos hasta que consiguieran otra más, Ed le dijo muy seriamente que no debía salir solo, le platico que la situación de Alemania no es muy buena y se están organizando grupos protestantes, y definitivamente no quería verlo involucrado en nada de eso.

-..así que te quedaras todo el día con Aru-termino de hablar Edward

-..y él no va a la escuela?-pregunto curioso el menor

-si, pero solo tres días a la semana..veras, no aceptan judíos en las escuelas publicas, así que Aru va a clases un tanto clandestinas-la mirada de Ed estaba perdida en la taza de café que bebía-su madre era judía y por eso tiene algunos rasgos de ellos…-

-es como en Ishbal…-comento Al provocando una mirada incrédula de parte de Ed-…es que me contó el Mayor Amstrong, dijo que nos involucramos mucho en nuestro viaje..-

-ya veo, por un momento creí…-Ed retorno su vista al liquido en la taza

-..lo siento hermano, pero no se si recordare todo eso algún día…lo siento-Al se veía muy cabizbajo

-no te preocupes, todo a su tiempo…-dijo el mayor al tiempo que se levantaba de la mesa en que conversaban, y al pasar junto a Al poso su mano en su hombro- además…todo pasa por una razón-

Continuará…


End file.
